The functionality of client platforms has increased over the years. Conventional online games are provided through gaming platforms such as Facebook.com, Kabam.com, Zynga.com, Bigpoint Games, Steam, etc. These games are accessed by users through client platforms. Traditionally, games are provided having a single view mode in which there is a single set of view characteristics for any given area, or view, of a game. The increased functionality of client platforms has increased the number of ways a user may provide inputs to interact with the client platforms.
Accordingly, alternative methods of interacting with virtual spaces may provide incentives for users to interact with the online game.